<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The room wher it happened by Wolfie_Johnsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991568">The room wher it happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Johnsen/pseuds/Wolfie_Johnsen'>Wolfie_Johnsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barley Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Protective Barley Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Johnsen/pseuds/Wolfie_Johnsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Barley are trapped in a room thats quickly filling up with water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot &amp; Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot &amp; Laurel Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barley woke up with a massive headache and pain in his arm. He looked around the room he was currently in trying to figure out what had happened, when he saw a familiar figure laying on the floor opposite him.</p><p>"Ian?"</p><p>When his younger brother didn't respond he stood up and walked over to him.</p><p>"Ian... Ian wake up"</p><p>Still no response so Barley shook him lightly. At that he earned a slight groan as his brothers eyes slowly opened. Ian looked around he noticed his brother and emidiantly hugged him.</p><p>"Barley you're ok i thought they had..."</p><p>Barley hugged Ian as tightly as he could silently planning revenge on whoever had hurt his brother.</p><p>"Ian im fine, now can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>Ian nodded before plunging into the explication </p><p>"We where going on a quest to find an ancient  sword for manty when Guinevere 2nd broke down, you went out to see what had happened when I heard some commotion and went to check on you and found an elf and cyclops standing over you, i think they knocked you out because you didn't respond when i called for you. I tried to fight them i really did but my staff was in the car and i couldn't reach it. The cyclops put something over my mouth and then i passed out, and now we're here"</p><p>Barley was just annoyed at himself now, how had he been taken down so easily? And even worse how could he have let Ian get hurt! now they where trapped in a completely closed room with no doors or windows, good job Barley </p><p>He heard a weird sound coming from all around them which completely interrupted his train of thought. </p><p>"Its a water trap"</p><p>Ian said just as Barley's mind had reached that conclusion </p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Well the fact that my clothes are getting wet helped me reach the conclusion"</p><p>Ian was desperate to make his brother feel less guilty about the whole situation but he could tell by Barley's expression that he still had a long way to go </p><p>He tried to stand up but fell back down hard as he realized with horror that his leg was chained to the wall </p><p>"Barley i have a slight problem"</p><p>The water had reached his ankle and his brother was desperately searching for a way out of the room but turned around to see Ian looking at his chained ancle.</p><p>"Ok don't panic try to get out of that chain i will figure out a way out of the room ok"</p><p>Clearly panicking he searched around the room for anything resembling a lever or button. While Ian struggled to brake the chain the water reached his knees now and he was starting to get scared.</p><p>Barley found something he thought was a button and pressed it only to find the light turned off  instead.</p><p>"Ian can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yeah i can but i cant see you...Barley i cant loosen the chain im going to go under the water before you do so you need to keep trying to get out even if i don't-"</p><p>No Ian! Im not letting you drown ok you aren't going to die on me ok, you are going to be fine just try to find a button or something to get us out!"</p><p>The water was at their chest now and Ian went underwater to try and get the damn thing of him</p><p>Barley swam down and tried desperately to brake the chain that was slowly dragging his little brother to death when he came back up Ian was standing on his toes just to keep his head above water </p><p>"Barley i want you to that i love you, ok and if i don't make it tell mom i love her"</p><p>Barley hated seeing his little brother like this he looked so scared and defeated he had full tears in his eyes now </p><p>"You can tell her yourself when we  get home! Ian you cant die ok you are the best thing in my life and im not letting you die ok so stop it"</p><p>There wasn't a reply.</p><p>He swam under and saw Ian with his eyes open desperation on his face as air bubbles escaped his mouth Barley once again tried to find an exit </p><p>Ian felt his lungs burning and vision blurring but tried to stay conscious for Barley's sake </p><p>But he could feel as his body slowly stopped trashing and  sunk to the floor, he felt it when his lung gave up and breathed in the water, and he felt everything go numb as he felt peaceful there on the floor</p><p> he slowly forgot why he was so panicked earlier, he was safe and cosy and he was going to sleep now. He closed his eyes and just let the water rock him to sleep.</p><p>Barley saw a small crack in the rock and kicked it hard, the water flowed out of the room like a waterfall he looked around and saw Ian laying on the ground eyes closed and not breathing </p><p>"Ian?" </p><p>He got no response as he ran to his brother who looked pale </p><p>"IAN! No no NO, CMON IAN DON'T DIE..please"</p><p>He performed cpr and sobbed as he still couldn't see his brother breathing </p><p>He hugged Ian tight and sobbed </p><p>He cried so hard he hadn't even noticed when his younger brother had started coughing up some water on him</p><p>"B-bar-Barley?"</p><p>"Ian?IAN! omg don't ever scare me like that again "</p><p>They hugged for half an hour and then ran all the way back to gwen who was still waiting for them just as they had left her </p><p>When they got home Laurel Lightfoot was waiting for them ready to give them a lecture about letting her know before deciding to disappear for 35 hours, before she saw her younger son looking like he had just benn through hell </p><p>She lead him to his bedroom and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mistake was made resulting in a domino effect</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian had not walked anywhere alone since the incident two weeks ago, he was always accompanied by his mom or Barley.</p><p>But today Barley was sick so he went out to get medicine, alone to say he was nervous would be an understatement, he was terrified! But his brother needed him so he went out anyway.</p><p>Barley hated being sick he couldn't do anything productive and just threw up a lot. He didn't ask Ian to get medicine, infact he had tried to tell him not to go but Ian being a stubborn idiot had left on his own. It was comforting to know that Ian had his staff.</p><p>Pete sat in the destroyed room where he had almost managed to kill the pest known as Ian lightfoot. He had not intended to hurt the older lightfoot but he got in the way so he had to go. </p><p>He knew that magic was evil and that the pest had brought it back, therefore the pest had to die his brother didn't matter.</p><p>"Yo Pete look the kid is on his own and the house is empty, all we have to do is break in and ambush him there"</p><p>"Thats a good plan, good  to know there are at least some brain's behind that one eye"</p><p>Pete stood up and went to the car, he knew that ambushing a child was probably not very ethical but than again he didn't care </p><p>"Hey pete im not sure about this, i mean he's a kid i was fine with scaring him but is straight up murder really necessary"</p><p>"This is the only way to stop magic from spreading, onvir you know that"</p><p>Pete walked up to him and pulled out his shotgun </p><p>"Unless you want to vanish like rose didi suggest you do what i tell you"</p><p>Onvir gulped and nodded getting in the car absolutely terrified but he knew it was his life or the kids so he was killing a kid.</p><p>          ----------------------------------------------------‐------------- </p><p>Barley woke up to some noise downstairs. He assumed it was Ian and went to call out to him when he heard voices </p><p>"So where do we hide?"</p><p>"You hide behind that door im gonna see if we can't grab something valuable"</p><p>Shit. There was someone braking into to his house, Barley's first thought was to call Colt he may not like the guy but he is a cop.</p><p>"This is officer Colt how may i help you"</p><p>"Colt its me, someone broke into the house"</p><p>"Ok can you tell how many there are"</p><p>"Two of them that i know of i don't know if they are armed"</p><p>"There is no one in your area, Im about thirty minutes away don't move or try to attack them on your own, wait where is Ian"</p><p>"Oh shit, he went out earlier to buy some more meds he might be coming back soon i have to call him"</p><p>He hung up and called Ian, Only to hear his ring tone down stairs. </p><p>"Hey Onvir answer that phone it might be important"</p><p>"Pete its the kids brother"</p><p>"I thought you said no one was home!"</p><p>He heard fast footsteps down stairs</p><p>"There shouldn't be i watched the house, the mom left with the older brother this morning and the kid left twenty minutes ago"</p><p>Twenty minutes,  it only took ten minutes to walk to the drug store wich  ment Ian wasn't too far away and might be in danger. That thought was all it took for him to stand up and get his sword ready, his head really hurt and his stomach was spinning but he didn't care.</p><p>Barley had gotten Nightmares about Ian drowning since the incident and every time he would rush to his brother's room just to make sure he was safe, and he wasn't about to let him get hurt again. </p><p>He opened his door slowly and started walking down the stairs he got most of the way down when he made eye contact with a very intimidating cyclops </p><p>"Hey pete look what i found!"</p><p>A tall elf walked into the room and stared at Barley with a smile on his face. Barley quickly put the pieces together realizing that these two already knew him</p><p>"Oh hello there Barley Lightfoot, you know i was hoping to run into your brother but i guess we'll have to kill both of you tonight"</p><p>At the mention of Ian Barley lifted his sword </p><p>"You are never touching my brother again!"</p><p>Pete laughed at him and pulled out his gun aiming straight at Barley </p><p>Barley was scared but refused to let it show as he stared the crook down. Then he felt blinding pain in his leg and screamed.</p><p>Ian was trying to find his keys when he heard the gunshot, he ran inside and heard his brother screaming </p><p>He froze when he saw the scene, his brother was lying at the bottom of the stairs holding his leg while two familiar figure started at him.</p><p>"Barley!"</p><p>When he screamed everyone's eyes fell on him, he saw Barley trying to stand up but fail do to the wound on his leg and too his horror saw the two people he fear the most in the world</p><p>"Grab the kid"</p><p>Ian readying himself put his staff infront of him as the cyclops ran towards him</p><p>"Aloft Elevar!" </p><p>He lifted the cyclops and threw him against the wall knocking him out.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>He ran at the elf who tried to shoot the youngest lightfoot but Ian dodged then used his staff to knock the gun out of his hand. </p><p>The elf ran out of the room and as soon he was gone Ian ran to Barley </p><p>"Are you ok, wait stupid question obviously your not ok you where shot"</p><p>Barley shook his head a little </p><p>"Im ok but that was a really stupid thing to do Ian"</p><p>"What? But they could have killed"</p><p>"But you put yourself in danger and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died for me"</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died and i did nothing"</p><p>They both knew they would die would die for each other but hated that the other would do the same </p><p>Pete was slightly sick watching the two boys but he saw an opportunity. He grabbed the gun and went to aim, to his annoyance the gun was out of amo </p><p>He went back behind the door frame and waited patiently for his chance and luckily he didn't have too wait to long </p><p>"Stay there im getting bandages"</p><p>Pete saw Ian run and as soon as the kid entered the room he hit his head with the gun, he instantly hit the floor unconscious. </p><p>Barley heard a crash in the kitchen and moved to stand up </p><p>"Ian are you ok?"</p><p>When he didn't get a response he stood up and moved to the kitchen he froze as he saw pete with his hands on Ian's throat his face already slightly purple from lack of oxygen </p><p>"GET OF HIM!"</p><p>Barley charged at the older elf and threw him of his brother, who sounded kinda like a broken vacuum trying to suck in air</p><p>After punching Pete till his face was bloodied he ran to ian who had a small trail of blood in his curly hair </p><p>"Barley are you in here"</p><p>Colt looked out of breath and it dawned on Barley that his stepfather had probably ran the whole way</p><p>"We're over here"</p><p>Colt was quite horrified at the scene before him, with Barkley's leg completely socked in blood and Ian unconscious and purple while a stranger was laying bloodied on the floor </p><p>"I already called an ambulance just incase they are right outside"</p><p>The next hour was a blur to Barley he knew he was in the hospital and he also knew that at least fornow him and Ian where safe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi im so sorry</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi im new to A03 so be nice also i hope you have a great day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>